User talk:Shirokei1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Idk I dont know why you were blocked ill find out though--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Its outta my hands, Kou out ranks me and it was a vote: "Shirokei's been blocked because he has defied us admins on several occasions. I was given permission by Sei that I could ban him for that. I don't mean to sound all superior or anything, but since we're the B'crats, there weren't any objections (most agreed, too). --- Gamemaster (Rules) 23:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC)" -> Outta my hands dude--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *You are blocked, Shirokei. Accept it. The only people that are above Shiratori is the two people that blocked you. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 01:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *It was stated in the ban that you've defied admins several times, so you are banned. And it isn't overkill, as I am allowed to block you for however long I see fit. Now leave me alone, or I'll get you banned here for harassing me. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 04:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Sei agreed with me in banning you, so just give up already, geez. --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 04:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, even if I wanted to, Kou outranks me. Secondly, to reinforce Kou's above message, stop harassing admins; your ban isn't being reversed because it is done and over with. --'User:Thepantheon 06:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :No, we will not release the ban you defied the administration repeatedly so you are banned just pack up and leave us alone Shirokei... Its just the wikia, go have a life off the darn computer it is VERY easy.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Request an Audience]]) 13:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *You are beyond pathetic at this point, Shirokei. Get.the.fuck.over.it.already. You're never going to be unbanned from Naruto Fanon, so accept it and move on. If you don't, you can just get banned from here, too; your choice. Your Ban :i know i was annoying and hard to get along with and on several times did not lisen to what admens had told me to do.but seeing as its been a great deal of time It could be a million years after your ban, and if you are still as annoying and difficult to work with as you once were, why the hell would that be a good reason to unban you? Permabans are very rarely ever revoked, Shirokei. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wanted New characters for Eleventh Division. If you have a spare character or want to make a new one there are seats to be occupied in the division. Just leave a message on my talk page and then go to the division page (listed above) and add your character in the desired seat. There are seats ranging from 4th to however many I can get, so feel free to get creative. (characters that are NOT created with tek tek avatar are preferred, please.) ~~ Prodigy1322 12:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC)